Beyond the Sacred Well
by Madame Firefly
Summary: When Kagome's mother remarries she gets something she never expected. An older sister. Things aren't what they seem however when they discover that this girl can travel through the well and that she's somehow linked to the Feudal Era and Lord Sesshoumaru.


**Hi Readers. Here's the first chapter of my baby. I've had this story floating around in my brain for about two years now, but every time I went to write it I didn't feel I was doing it justice. I'm not sure if I can do any better this time around, but the story won't let me go so I've decided to take a leap of faith and see what turns up. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I'm also looking for a different site to post it on because in later chapters there will be a few love scenes. If anyone has any suggestions for good fan fiction sites that allow that sort of thing, please let me know. Oh, and if there are any trustworthy people out there who wouldn't mind helping me proofread and such, let me know that too. )**

**Firefly**

**:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:**

**The Sacred Well**

**Chapter One: News**

**:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:**

He awoke in agony, too weak to lift himself from the decayed depths of his prison. It had been far too long since the last pitiful creature had wandered close enough to his domain. Too long since his last feeding.

He tried to reach out with his power, tried to catch some wandering soul unaware and lure them to him, but the fiery pain coursing through his veins like shards of jagged metal made it impossible for him to concentrate. He was weak, powerless where once he had been feared by all.

Rage consumed him. It filled his mind with images of death and blood, of flesh torn to pieces and screams filling the air. He struggled against the bonds of magic that held him captive deep beneath the surface of the earth, struggled to free himself so that he might find the one responsible for all his suffering. The one who had caged him with her demon trickery. The one who had slipped out of his grasp, the one who had escaped him.

He felt the slow and sensual weavings of her spell begin to leach his remaining strength away. He fought, tried to summon enough will to lift his eyelids open and banish the spell from his body. But the pull was too insistent, too seductive.

_You are not free from me yet, demon bitch! I will be strong again. I will find you, and I will enjoy tearing your flesh from bone._

"Soon," he whispered as the abyss opened once more, pulling his mind deep down into the depths of black oblivion.

_Soon._

:B:R:E:A:K:

Tokyo

"You're engaged!"

Kagome Higurashi studied her mother's face in disbelief. They sat at the kitchen table with a pile of shelled peas sitting between them. The peas were for dinner. Strange that they were doing such a normal thing when they were talking about the last thing Kagome ever thought she'd discuss with her mother. It just couldn't be true. Her mother was still deeply in love with Kagome's father and she'd only been gone for three weeks. Something as life changing as her mother remarrying after 10 years of widowhood couldn't have been made in that short time. Could it?

"Honey," Yoko Higurashi's soft brown eyes held a mother's understanding and worry. "I know that it's a lot to take in right now. And you've just come back through the well. I'm not surprised that you're a little overwhelmed by all this. But before you start thinking that I met Jiro and agreed to marry him in only three weeks, I just want you to know that Jiro and I have been seeing each other for the past year now. I tried to tell you several times when you were home, but you've been so busy with other things you must not remember me talking to you about it."

Her mother had told her she was seeing someone? When? Okay, so she **had** been distracted by other things on the occasions when she could actually come home, but surely not distracted enough to miss an important fact like her mother seriously dating some guy that was not her father. But as Kagome racked her brain trying to remember one such conversation, a vague memory popped in to her head.

"Are you talking about that guy...the doctor or something that you met on one of Souta's appointments?"

"Yes, that's him. Jiro is your brother's pediatrician. Souta adores him," Mrs. Higurashi smiled serenely, her eyes sparkling as she thought fondly on the man. "He's such a good man Kagome; I know you'll learn to love him if you give him a chance."

Kagome didn't like the look in her mother's eyes. She'd only ever seen it when they'd discussed her father, and perhaps a long time ago when her father had actually been alive. What right did she have to look that way about anyone else? But she didn't have the heart to say such a thing to her mother, not when she was looking so in love. Kagome could even understand why she hadn't been informed about this earlier. Inuyasha had her so wrapped up in the search for the Shikon shards and the whole situation with Kikyou and keeping up with her school studies, that it was no wonder she couldn't remember her mother ever mentioning her ongoing relationship with Jiro the doctor.

_I blame this whole mess on Inuyasha! If he wasn't so...stuck on the Shikon shards and Kikyou, I wouldn't be so out of sorts all the time._

"So what are you thinking honey?" Mrs. Higurashi's voice cut into Kagome's internal ranting.

"I'm really not sure what to think," Kagome spoke honestly. "It's so new to me right now, but if he makes you happy mom, and you're certain this is what you want then I'm sure it will be okay. But what are we going to tell him about the well and my frequent absences? What about our living situations? And what does grandpa think about all this?"

Off in the distance, Kagome could hear her grandpa singing some old Enka song as he swept the shrine steps. She didn't think she could imagine life away from the shrine. It had been her home for as long as she could remember. The scent of cherry blossoms sweeping across the yard and into the house was as familiar to her as her mother's soft spoken words. And the Sacred Tree outside had watched over her family for hundreds of years. Even in the Feudal Era, she felt its strength and protection deep in her soul. Would she be made to leave this place? What would happen to Inuyasha and everyone else in the Feudal Era? Would she still be able to go to them and help piece together the Shikon no Tama before Naraku got a hold of it?

"Sweetheart, I can see your worry all over your face," Kagome's mother reached across the table and gently brushed a strand of hair from Kagome's face. "We could never leave this place; our roots grow as deep as those of the Sacred Tree. This is our home, I would never ask you to leave here because I could never leave here myself. I've spoken to Jiro about this, and I've told him about the secret of the well. He doesn't understand it completely, but he understands that our family needs to be here."

"Wait, he knows about the well?" Kagome gasped in horror.

"Of course he does," Yoko smiled innocently. "I had to tell him why you weren't around all the time, and he's going to be living here. He would have found out sooner or later, I thought it was best to tell him sooner."

"And how did he take it when you told him? Doesn't he think you're crazy?"

"At first I think he might have thought I was, but he's taken it pretty well, and your grandfather has spoken to him about the legend of the Jewel of Four Souls. I think he's curious about it now," Mrs. Higurashi replied with a hint of a laugh in her voice. "I'm not sure how we'll explain it to his daughter though."

No sooner had Kagome felt herself start to relax when her mother's words jarred her yet again.

"A daughter? He's got a daughter?" whispered hoarsely.

Yoko laughed at the look on her daughters face. She'd expected this sort of reaction.

"Yes, he does," she replied. "I've never actually met her myself, because she's currently studying overseas in the U.S. But Jiro has nothing but praise for her. She's 21 years old, and from what I hear she's a hard worker. Jiro told me that he didn't have to pay a single thing for her to go study abroad; she earned her way with her good grades. He tells me she's quite good at martial arts and sword fighting as well. He's got all the awards she won when she was in junior high all over the apartment. I'm excited to meet her, and I'm sure she'll make a great older sister for you and Souta."

Kagome had her doubts about that. She studied in the United States? She's good at martial arts and sword fighting? That didn't sound like fun that sounded intimidating. That sounded like a prissy miss perfect complex. And this was going to be her step-sister? Her **older** step sister?

Kagome felt sick to her stomach. And the cold icy hand of dread wrapped itself around her heart. But seeing her mother's anxious look, she smiled stiffly.

"So, what's her name?" she asked shakily.

"Saiyaka. Her name is Saiyaka Nakamura."

"When's the wedding going to be mama?" Kagome asked, thinking it best to talk about something else.

Again she noticed the softening of her mother's smile. It was so strange to watch that faraway wistfulness flit across her face.

"Two weeks from today. We're just going to have the justice of the peace marry us, so there isn't any need to really prepare anything. Though I'm afraid Saiyaka won't be able to make it in time, she'll be taking her finals next week and then she'll have to get everything sent over here. So, she'll be joining us a week after the wedding. That gives us just enough time to clean up the spare room so she'll be nice and comfortable when she arrives. You'll help me with that won't you dear? Please tell Inuyasha that I'm going to need you to be home for that okay?"

Her mother continued to talk. But Kagome couldn't stop herself from wondering what sort of person her soon to be step-sister was. How would she like having two younger siblings? What sort of person was this Saiyaka Nakamura?

:B:R:E:A:K:

New York City

Saiyaka Nakamura eyed her opponent critically, watching his moves with a studied eye. His movements weren't bad; they were actually pretty graceful for his size. He was about six feet tall, and looked to weigh about 185 pounds. Men of his size usually got caught up in their own legs, their center of gravity thrown off by their added height. But as he crouched down into a battle stance he moved smoothly.

Smiling slightly she couldn't help but feel pleased. It was nice to have a challenge every once in a while.

She waited patiently for him to make his move. She needed this, the physical strain of it. Needed to forget the news she had received just an hour before. Physical activity always helped her put her thoughts on hold long enough for her to get her emotions under control and see things logically, and kendo was one of her favorite forms of physical activity.

With a yell, her opponent launched himself at her, swinging his shinai with precision. She blocked him almost effortlessly, side stepping his next move and then flipped herself away from his advances.

It was all done seamlessly. With a shinai in her hand she felt she could do pretty much anything. She was even better with the twin kodachi swords her mother had left her after she died.

The fondest memories Saiyaka had of her mother, were of the daily sword lessons her mother used to give her. She used to tell Saiyaka that sword fighting was like a dance, that it was important to know your opponent as if they were your dance partner. Every move had to be calculated before it was made, every stroke of the sword and every twist of the body had to be studied and understood to truly beat your opponent. Watching her mother practice had driven that point home completely. Her mother could move with such grace, and when she had her two swords in her hand she looked to be like some lethal ballerina dancing across the floor.

When her mother had passed away, and the lessons had stopped, Saiyaka wasn't sure if she'd ever touch the sword again. It had been her father who had convinced her that she should keep up with her mother's teachings, continue the legacy that her mother had trusted her with. And when he'd given her the swords that had been so dear to her mother, and she'd held them for the first time, the feeling that they belonged to her and that she had been born to wield them made her continue her studies.

"Come on Sai, if you're not going to keep your mind on the fight then it's not worth it for me to even continue with you," her opponent said laughingly.

"We both know I only need half my brain functioning to kick your ass, Adam," she taunted with a smirk.

Adam gave a snort and then charged at her again. However, his stroke was a little wider than it should have been. With a laugh, she avoided the swing and before he had even finished the move, Saiyaka slipped close to him and effortlessly unarmed him. He was lying on his back with the shinai to his jugular before he could even shout.

"Your swing was too wide," she stated fluttering her eyelashes innocently. "You should know better than to give me such an invitation."

With a good natured frown he took hold of the hand she offered him, and wiped his sweaty brow.

"You didn't even break a sweat did you?" he glanced at her almost sheepishly, offering her one of the towels provided for them anyway. She took it with a grin.

"Sure I did, you just can't see it. It's called 'How to Be a Proper Woman 101'. It's a prerequisite for teenage girls everywhere, can't become an adult female without it," she quipped happily, turning away to collect her things from the floor. They were using Mr. Yakimoto, their kendo teacher's, dojo. It wasn't quite a traditional Japanese dojo, but it served its purpose well enough.

"Naw, you were taking it easy on me, and I know it. I'm man enough to except it too. For a moment in the fight you didn't even seem to be completely with me. You had that spaced out look I adore. What were you thinking about this time?" Adam asked a look of mild concern on his face. Saiyaka cringed inwardly. Just what she didn't want to talk about at the moment.

"Well," she started looking away, trying to find an excuse to not tell him.

"Uh uh," he replied immediately. "Don't give me that look. First you agree to spar with me, when you flat out refused every other time I've asked you before. Then you space out in the middle of our fight, which I'm going to blame on whatever is on your mind because I'm too sensitive right now to think it was because you didn't find me a challenge at all. So don't even give me that look like you're trying to get out of it. I know you better than that. Spill."

Trying to look fiercely at him in a last ditch effort to get out of talking about her problems, she finally gave a sigh as she recognized defeat.

"Okay well, my father is engaged," she stated lightly. "And it looks like after our finals, I'm going to be going back to Japan for a while."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad. You'll be coming back after things settle down, right?"

Her shoulders slumped, and she shook her head wearily.

"I'm not so upset about that though. Don't get me wrong, I'm going to miss all of you guys. But the truth is that I've been feeling a little restless for home for a while now. I'm actually excited about going back. And Japan has some pretty good colleges so it's not like I'm going to be falling into a ditch somewhere."

"But..." Adam coaxed doggedly. Saiyaka rolled her eyes at him.

"But the woman my dad is marrying, already has two children. A ten year old boy and a sixteen year old girl. I'm not exactly sure what makes me nervous about the whole thing, but I am. And it's been so long since my father has been with anyone. I would hate to not like the woman he's with or have her dislike me. I'm just not certain what's expected of me. And I hate that feeling."

Adam put his arm around her comfortingly. He was one of the only friends she'd made while in the states, having completely immersed herself in her studies and sword practice.

"You'll be alright, kiddo. If I had an older step-sister as hot as you, I might be tempted to go straight," he joked with a wink. "But seriously, in all the time I've known you, you've been nothing but a doll. You're a parent's wet dream hon. You earned your complete tuition not only through that prissy high school you went to, but won a complete scholarship to one of the most prestigious colleges in New York. And you know I've never met anyone with a bigger protective streak than you. Remember when we were out at that club? And that guy started calling me a fag? You nearly wiped the floor with him. I think he actually cried for his mother when you were through with him. Those people in Japan would be nuts not to love you."

Saiyaka blushed at such high praise.

"I'm serious, Sai. If those people don't appreciate you back home, then you say to hell with them and you come right back here. You know you'll always be welcome," Adam pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thanks, I'll remember that," she hugged him back and then turned away to pick up the rest of her gear. "I guess the only thing left to do is to take my finals and make my travel preparations."

"That and throw a majorly huge going away party."

:B:R:E:A:K:

**Kay folks, that's the first chapter. Do me a favor and review. I'm trying very hard to get this story out in the exact way I picture it in my mind, but I'm pretty new at writing. Please let me know exactly what you thought of it. Constructive criticism will go a long way with me. ) Thanks to those who read it. I hope you enjoyed. **

**Next—Chapter Two: The Meeting**


End file.
